


We'd Be Good Together

by the_albatross



Series: Thematic [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_albatross/pseuds/the_albatross
Summary: The sequel no one asked for and the throuple no one wanted, I present to you; Rajalaskam! After (and while) writing 'Say My Name' I kinda realized that although I love Rajalaska...I love throwing Willam into the mix even more. So now there's this piece of trash :) Enjoy, I guess.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Final chapter should be up mid to late next month

Alaska was laying in bed texting on her phone and laughing at the most recent series of messages she received when Raja peeked around the doorframe from the adjoining bathroom. Toothbrush still in her mouth, she asked who Alaska was texting so late at night. The younger queen was tempted argue that it wasn't that late until she stole a glance at the clock in the top corner of her screen...10:43...when did that happen?

Pushing that fact aside, she answered that it was just Willam telling her about some recent misadventures he had at his last gig out of town. Her smile was stretching even wider as the latest text came through and just by skimming for a few key words, she could tell this was going to be a good one. She was so distracted by what she was reading that she almost missed Raja casually stating, "She likes you, you know."

"Willam?" she asked confusedly as she tore her eyes away from the screen to look at her partner.

"Uh-huh," Raja replied before turning towards the sink to spit out the excess toothpaste and rinse her mouth.

Alaska's gaze fell back to her screen and stared blankly at the empty message bubble in front of her, no longer remembering the response she had intended to send back. She could still hear Raja fumbling around in the bathroom but her mind was focused on coming to terms with what she had just been told. A minute or two passed before Raja returned to the bedroom and slipped beneath the sheets beside Alaska. With a concerned look on her face, she asked gently, "Hey, you okay? Did I say-"

"No," Alaska interrupted absently, "I kinda...I've wondered about it before...It's just...it's different to hear it from someone else."

Raja's lips curled into a soft, knowing smile as she teased, "Good. Glad to know you're not completely oblivious about it."

Raja fell asleep shortly after that last statement but Alaska remained wide awake for nearly another hour as she tried to wrap her head around everything. She had always questioned if maybe there was something more to the way Willam had treated her; as some one apart from just a close friend, but she always pushed that thought aside telling herself it was so unlikely to be true. She'd seen his type and she was far from it...she was lanky, a bit on the pale side, and of course, rather feminine. The guys he would usually go after were tan, muscled, and typically wore little to no makeup. Even when he ventured into the world of Kai Kai-ing, the queens he would go for still tended to fit that mold out of drag. Alaska usually just chalked his displays of affection up to a deep friendship. Still though, what Raja had said made her want to rethink everything she had previously assumed...

She let the topic go for a few days but it still lurked in the back of her mind. One night while the two were sharing a bath, she decided to bring up the subject once more. Glancing shyly to her reclining partner, she began, "Sutan...the other day...Why'd you bring that up about Willam?"

Raja's eyes had been fully closed as she relaxed against the side of the bathtub but upon hearing the inquiry, she cracked one open and curled her lips into a slight smirk. Avoiding the question for now, Raja asked one of her own, "Did she ever tell you that we kissed?"

Shaking her head in response, Alaska moved closer to Raja's side in curiosity and replied offhandedly, "So have we though."

"Off stage?" Raja asked, now with both eyes open. At Alaska's nod of confirmation, she followed up with, "Was there still an audience watching?"

After giving it some thought, Alaska replied, "Yeah...Didn't you have one?"

Smiling at the memory, Raja responded in an increasingly dreamy tone, "No...We were in the dressing room...had a bit to drink after our show..."

"Not surprised," Alaska muttered with a roll of her eyes.

Ignoring the remark, Raja finished by adding, "Then she leant over and kissed me."

"That's it?" Alaska asked, slightly let down by the simplicity of the events.

"There was a little more to it," the older queen said with a secretive smile.

Rolling her eyes again at Raja's teasing, she took the bait and leant closer to ask coquettishly, "Yeah? Like what?"

Carefully pulling Alaska into her lap, she grazed their lips against each other for a short moment and recalled in a sultry tone, "Well, it was after one of our shows together. The other girls were still out dancing but she and I decided to cool off in the back for a bit...We were sitting on the couch, feet up, few glasses of wine...My wig was off and makeup mostly gone but she was still beat...had on this cute little black number too. Rode up her thighs all through the night...We were laughing about something so stupid...then we locked eyes and next thing I know, her lips were on mine."

"Mm...cliche," Alaska murmured with a smile as she scattered feather-light kisses up and down Raja's neck.

The hands on Alaska's hips tightened as Raja whispered huskily, "Damn right...Fuck, it was good though...Girl knows how to work her mouth."

"So I've heard..." Alaska said as her fingers traced down the older queen's chest and stomach, "What happened next?"

Taking a shallow breath to keep control of herself, Raja continued on, "We went at each other for a minute...Got so into it...We were barely pulling away to breathe...I wrapped my hands around her waist, pulled her into my lap...god, she loved that. Started grinding into me...pulling my hair...I slipped my hands under that tiny little dress..."

As Raja's hands mirrored her words, Alaska gasped out, "And then?"

Pulling away suddenly, Raja said plainly, "Then we stopped...Well, she did."

Feeling decidedly cheated, Alaska pouted, "For no reason?"

Raja shrugged casually and replied, "Oh, there was a reason...She might have let something slip out."

Intrigued once more, Alaska begged to know what he had said but Raja held her tongue and instead gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. Even after all these months together, she hated how easily Raja could still subdue her with just a kiss but if she learned anything it was that you could never push Raja to do anything she didn't want to do. She would always go her own direction, often with a taunting smirk as she did so. All Alaska could do was wait until Raja decided to tell her on her own and later that night she got her answer as they climbed into bed.

"She called me 'daddy,'" Raja said as though it were the most ordinary thing in the world.

"That's it?" Alaska whined, "I've heard her call guys 'daddy' all the time."

Raja arched her eyebrow and asked, "But have you ever heard her say it about another queen?"

"No," Alaska admitted reluctantly. She was expecting something much more exciting or at least unusual with the way Raja kept it a secret for most of the night. 'Daddy' was something she heard almost weekly in one context or another.

"Keep in mind that this was a few years ago," Raja stated understandingly. "The phrase wasn't as mainstream as it now. I think she was a little embarrassed by it back then; not a lot of people were really talking about it at the time...It took awhile before she came to terms with it."

"I guess...Did you mind her calling you that?" Alaska asked curiously.

"No, not really," Raja said with a laugh. "It caught me a bit by surprise but I'm open to it. I mean, it's not really a kink for me like some others but...I don't mind."

"Mm..." Alaska mused. She stayed silent for quite a while as she worked up the courage to ask her next question. "If she hadn't stopped that night...How far would you have gone?" she asked hesitantly.

"As far as she'd have let me..." Raja replied bluntly. Even though she was trying to maintain a cool appearance, her heart was racing in her chest as she studied Alaska's reaction. She certainly looked stunned by the admission but there was also a hint of something else lurking beneath that. Her cheeks slowly filled with a light pink and it didn't take genius to figure out that some very vivid mental images were flashing through her head at that moment.

Daring to take it a step further, Raja asked, "Wouldn't you if you had the chance?"

The tint of pink immediately flared into a bright red and Alaska's eyes darted away in shock. She seemed completely at a loss for what to say as she fingered the sheets surrounding her and and mumbled a few nonsensical noises in an attempt to create actual words. Immediately regretting the question, Raja hurriedly told her, "You don't have to answer that. I just-"

"No," Alaska cut her off, "I've...I mean I-Um..."

As she tried to speak her mind, Raja scooted closer and ran her hand over Alaska's forearm. The younger queen was looking quite overwhelmed but she was still trying her best to answer the question despite that. Guilt was written all over her face as she tried to think of a way to reply honestly while still being sensitive towards her current relationship. Giving her an empathetic smile, Raja told her, "Justin, it's okay...Just because you have feelings for someone else, I know that doesn't diminish the ones you have for me. You don't need to feel guilty if you're attracted to Willam...I am..."

"Still?" Alaska asked in disbelief.

"Yeah..." she said with a small, genuine smile, "Does it bother you?"

Alaska paused for moment as she thought about her answer. There was a pang of something in her heart but it didn't feel like jealousy. It ached, like there was something that ought to fill that space...maybe longing? No, that wasn't quite right either but she knew that at the very least she had no issue with the fact that Raja was also attracted to Willam. She shook her head finally and Raja audibly let out a relieved sigh. "I like her, too," Alaska admitted.

Smiling just a little wider, Raja pressed a kiss to Alaska's lips and told her, "I'm glad...And about your question earlier...Have you noticed her acting a little...off lately?"

Scratching her head, Alaska replied, "Yeah, she's really been throwing herself into work lately...like more than usual."

Leaning against her partner, she asked softly, "Do you have any idea why she might be doing that?"

"No, I don't...Do you?"

Brushing a quick kiss to her cheek, Raja informed the younger queen, "For as long as I've known her, work has always been her way of coping...she uses it as a distraction and this time...she's taking it to the extreme. I don't think she realizes it's becoming a problem."

"What does she need help coping with? Did she tell you something?" Alaska asked full of concern for her friend.

"No, but I have a guess...When would you say this started?"

"Probably about...maybe three or four weeks ago?"

With a rueful smile, Raja asked, "And what information might she have gotten around that time?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Alaska gave a noise of confusion and paused to remember what she and Willam would have been discussing then. The only thing that really stuck out as anything new was during one of their brunches when Alaska mentioned a change in her living arrangements. "I told her we had just moved in together...could that...?" she trailed off.

"Mh-mm," Raja confirmed as she nodded her head.

"So it's...because of us?" Alaska felt her heart breaking just a bit at the thought of unknowingly hurting Willam. If she had any idea back then of what reaction it would cause she certainly would have found another to let him know. She had just been so happy, she was telling anyone that would listen and of course Willam had hid his feelings quite well. He made interested inquiries and even gave helpful suggestions for combining their assets but looking back, Alaska wondered how she had missed the pain in his eyes. God, she could be a horrible friend at times. She should have noticed much sooner than this!

Taking note of Alaska's sudden change in expression, Raja was quick to console her, "Like I said, she's trying to cope...I think she's been suppressing a lot of her feelings since she first found out about us but now that we live together...it's a lot harder to ignore and I don't think she's quite ready to deal with everything yet."

"What do you think we should do?" Alaska asked miserably. She wanted to fix this more than anything.

Tentatively, Raja suggested, "I've been thinking about this for awhile but maybe...it wouldn't be a bad idea to include Willam."

Shocked, Alaska asked, "Just for sex or...?"

"Everything," Raja stated firmly as she reached over to hold Alaska's hand in hers.

"Do you think she'd go for it? How would we ask her?" the younger queen asked curiously.

"Willam is a bit...complicated," Raja said mildly, "I don't think we'd get very far just asking her...Even if she wants to, I doubt she'd let her guard down and say so. At least not so early on."

"Then what can we do?"

"I think we ought to introduce her to the idea gradually. Make it feel second nature before asking her to make a choice," Raja spoke gently.

"You mean...treat her like she's already part of the relationship?"

"Kind of. It has to be subtle...If we push her too fast, she'll probably run and not look back...We'd have to be very careful. I don't want any of us getting hurt. What do you think?"

Taking a moment to process everything, Alaska ran her thumb against the hand holding hers and spoke with hopeful smile, "I think...we'd be good together."

Returning the smile, Raja pressed their lips together for a lazy kiss and told her, "We'll talk more about this in the morning, okay?"

********************

As discussed, one of their first conversations the next day was how to incorporate Willam into the relationship without seeming too obvious. Though he might act oblivious or purposefully ignore topics he had no interest in, by no means was he not aware of what was going on around him. Often times he just preferred not to get involved and feigning ignorance was the best way to excuse himself. Eventually they settled on a course of action that seemed to be subtle enough that it wouldn't arouse his suspicions. To begin with, they decided to include him more in their every day activities. It was slow going at first; pinning him down to come hang out or run errands, but every so often he would accept and they made it a point to keep him with them as long as they could. It hurt at first to see him so absorbed by his work that he would frequently check his phone for any updates but finally after a few weeks, Alaska noticed the cell hardly left his pocket while in their presence.

Another factor that influenced whether or not he would accept the invitations depended often on if they would both be present. Alaska found that he was more likely to say 'yes' if it were just one of them at a time. Due to her touring and Raja's own hectic schedule, this turned into being a blessing in disguise. It was difficult to find times when all three of them were free but so long as one of them was available to spend time with Willam, they eagerly jumped at the chance to do so. And much to both of the queens' relief, Willam even starting initiating the contact first on occasion. They took that, and in decreased preoccupation with his own filming, as a sign that he was finally starting to return to his normal self.

The first night he spent at their house was far from planned. In fact, all Alaska had expected for the evening was to watch a few movies until Raja came home and then three would spend an hour so together just eating and chatting. She was a bit annoyed to find that he had brought his laptop with him and promptly camped out in the living room to continue working on his latest project. It was only the fact that she had a few household chores she wanted to complete that she indulged him for as long as she did before setting her foot down. He had been there for about two hours now and his eyes had yet to leave the screen. Having enough, she stood at his side with her arms crossed and cleared her throat to get his attention. When he finally looked up, she asked somewhat impatiently, "Are we watching a movie or what?"

"Just a few more minutes, I'm almost done," he insisted, much in the same manner as a child begging to stay up late.

Giving a scoff of disbelief, she shot back, "That's what you said half an hour ago."

"I swear, I'm really close to finishing this up!"

Reluctantly, she gave a heavy sigh and told him, "Ten minutes."

With a content grin he returned to his work with a passion and Alaska disappeared into the master bedroom to select the movies for tonight's viewing. She knew full-well that he had no intention of leaving his laptop but she would humor him for now while she got everything set up. After a full 15 minutes had passed, she returned to his side and asked, "Have you saved this recently?"

Distractedly, he replied, "Yeah, about two minutes ago, I think..."

"Good."

As he was beginning to question why she wanted to know, Alaska closed the lid to the laptop and stared meaningfully down at her shocked friend. "Ten minutes was up five minutes ago...Movie, now," she insisted as she pulled him up from the couch.

Though he resisted at first, eventually he gave in with a good-natured smile and willingly allowed himself to be led to the bedroom. When he asked why they were watching in there, she replied knowingly that otherwise he might be tempted to keep working as soon as her back was turned. He stuck out his tongue at her and settled down on top of the covers on Raja's side as Alaska started the movie. Even though it was still only early afternoon when they began the first DVD, Willam was already yawning by the time the second began playing. When Alaska stepped away to make some popcorn, she returned to find him struggling to remain upright as his eyes remained lazily fixed on the flashing screen. It was hardly a surprise when she turned to check on him after the credits began rolling that she found him curled on his side, fast asleep with his hand still in the bowl.

Smiling softly, she carefully slid off the bed to replace the DVD and pulled the dish out of his reach. Last thing she needed was to be cleaning up popcorn for the rest of the night. As the newest movie began playing in front of them, Alaska took care to arrange Willam comfortably under the covers while he took a much needed rest. She laid down again on her own side, popcorn in her lap, and watched the movie in silence as she stole a glance every now and then to check if he was still asleep. When it came time to put in the fourth movie, he was still knocked out cold and seemed unlikely to awaken any time again that night. Knowing Raja would be coming home sometime soon, Alaska didn't let this bother her and laid down again by his side. If she stayed quiet, she could hear soft snoring escaping from his parted lips. Before she realized, she was slowly drifting in and out of consciousness until finally her eyes closed as well.

The DVD's title screen had been playing on a loop for unknown amount of time before Raja stumbled her way into the bedroom that night. Her feet and back were aching after such a long day and she wanted nothing more than a hot shower and something to eat but finding the other two queens curled together on the bed made her forget all of that for a short while. With a fond sigh, she walked over to Alaska's side and pried the nearly empty dish from her arms. She pulled the covers over her sleepy boyfriend and brushed back the long hair hiding her face. As she pressed a soft kiss to Alaska's cheek, she caught a hint of curling around her lips. With a knowing smirk, she whispered, "You just didn't want to clean up, did you?"

Alaska's grin grew just a little more as she shook her head and cracked open one eye. "Lazy bitch," Raja stated affectionately.

The smile seemed to stretch across half of her face as she reminded Raja, " _Your_ lazy bitch."

"What a prize," the older queen said as she rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna shower and grab something for dinner, then I'll be back up, okay?"

Alaska nodded as she clutched the blankets close to her and nestled further into Willam's relaxed body. "Want me to change out the DVD?" Raja asked quietly before she left.

With a smile that almost radiated warmth, Alaska happily nodded again and hooked an arm around Willam's waist. "Goodnight, sweetie," was the last thing she heard before falling asleep for the night.

When Raja returned feeling much more like her normal self, the movie was half over and the younger queens were still asleep. Willam had turned himself around, now facing Raja's end of the bed, and Alaska's arms were wrapped tightly around his midsection. As quietly as she could, Raja pulled back the covers but despite her best efforts, he woke up just as she started to shift her weight in beside him. He had a look of sleepy surprise on his face as he took in his surroundings and soon turned a light pink as he realized where he was. "Sorry, didn't mean to fall asleep here," he mumbled in embarrassment.

Giving the tired queen a kind smile, Raja brushed off the apology with, "Don't worry about it, you needed the rest."

As he tried to scoot towards the edge of the bed, Willam muttered, "I should get going."

Not even budging an inch, Raja informed him with a playful smirk, "You're not going anywhere, sweetie."

Taken aback, the younger queen asked hesitantly, "Why not?"

"'Laska's got her death grip on you..." Raja stated as she motioned towards the passed out queen, "You'd need the jaws of life to get out of that unless we wake her up."

"Oh," Willam replied softly as he awkwardly toyed with the edge of sheets wrapped around him.

"If you really want to leave though, I'm sure I could find a crowbar or something," the older queen offered with a hint of reluctance in her voice.

"No, it's fine..." Willam answered with a slight laugh in his voice as he broke eye contact in an uncharacteristically timid manner. "As long as you don't mind me sleeping here..."

"Not at all..." Raja reassured, then added in with a chuckle, "And now I'm free to use the bathroom at night without fighting my way out from under her."

Turning just a shade darker, the sandy blonde's eyes grew just a little bit wider as he asked, "You're sleeping here too?"

In a vaguely teasing tone, Raja replied, "I was planning on it...Is that an issue? I can go stay in the guest room if you want."

Shaking his head, Willam quickly responded, "No, no! It's your bed, you should use it too," and moved closer towards the middle of the mattress.

"Thanks," Raja said with a gentle smile as she slipped beneath the covers beside him. It was close quarters, maybe even too close but Willam didn't seem to mind being caught between the two queens and that was good enough for Raja. She even heard him let out a content sigh as she felt him relax into her side while she continued to watch the rest of the movie. Pushing back the curls from his eyes, she whispered, "Go to sleep, I'll see you in the morning."

He gave her a quick nod and closed his eyes one more time as he allowed himself to be consumed by the warmth and comfort surrounding him. If anyone cared to ask, Raja would gladly admit that she watched the two queens cuddled together with much more interest than she had for the movie playing in the background. And with any luck, tomorrow she and Alaska could move forward with the next step of integrating Willam into the relationship; normalizing his presence in the house.

********************

It was mid-morning when Willam finally awoke to the smell of home-cooked food. Groggily, he stumbled out of bed and towards the kitchen to find the other queens busy preparing breakfast. He barely stood in the entryway to kitchen for more than a second before Alaska took notice and greeted him cheerfully. She was dressed in baggy shorts and a loose T-shirt that almost certainly had been Raja's at one point. As for Raja herself, she was only wearing a pair of sweatpants even as she hovered dangerously close to the stove making eggless French toast. While the older queen was left in charge of the cooking, Alaska was setting the table and washing dishes as they found their into the sink. Willam was left shifting awkwardly from one foot to another before Alaska suggested he take a quick shower while the two finished preparing their meal.

"I don't have any spare clothes here," he reminded her.

"You can borrow some of mine," Raja called out over the sizzling in the pan. "We'll throw yours in the wash with ours after breakfast. Should have enough for a full load."

Even if Willam wanted to argue, he had no chance before Alaska was at his side leading him back to the bedroom. Almost carelessly, she picked out a few articles of Raja's clothing from the dresser and closet and guided him into the connecting bathroom. After supplying him with a fresh towel, she took her leave while his dazed mind was still processing what had just happened. Alaska knew full well not to give him any opening to argue; she and Raja had agreed early that morning that they needed to get him comfortable in the house and the quickest way to that would involve blurring the distinction between his belongings and theirs. They wanted him to feel at ease in the house, not like a guest but as someone who they hoped would come to live there.

By the time he had finished his shower, breakfast was ready and waiting for him. The three sat down to eat and as promised, immediately following the meal, Raja threw his clothes into the laundry with hers and Alaska's. It wasn't quite the full load that she had mentioned earlier, but he didn't need to know that. Shortly after the meal, Alaska excused herself to leave for the studio and Willam was left alone with Raja. She could see from his unusually quiet manner that he was beginning to feel overwhelmed. She had to admit, they were pushing it this morning but sometimes you just need to take that first jump into the deep end to get comfortable on the diving board.

Once Alaska had made it out the door, Raja told him, "I'm working on some new outfits today, why don't you grab your laptop and set up with me in the living room?"

Instantly a relieved smile broke out across his face a dashed off to collect his computer from where Alaska had left it on the couch last night. Raja could hear an audible sigh of pleasure as he picked up where he had been forcibly left off the previous night. As unobtrusively as she could, she pulled out the sewing machine from the hallway closet and set it up at the office desk left in the corner of the room just for that purpose. Although Alaska and Raja both agreed before buying the house together that they needed their own separate work spaces, neither one could really stand to be isolated for so long if the other queen was home with them. Turning the living room into a communal, make-shift work space offered the perfect solution for them and now it also served to keep Willam inclusive as well.

Though they didn't chat much at first, once the first hour had passed, the pair was exchanging easy conversation until the morning had turned into early afternoon. By now Willam's clothes were certainly dry though it took almost a full half hour before either queen could be dragged away from each other long enough for him to get changed. Although Raja offered to cook lunch as well, Willam stated that he had stayed too long any way, and left just minutes after he had gotten his shoes back on. His absence from the house left her feeling a bit lonely, particularly since Alaska would not be home until much later that day. Raja immediately texted her after his departure and they new began making further plans to encourage him to spend more nights.

Their first successful attempt at this was, as the queens would later confess; a bit underhanded. The three had gone out to one of the local shows and the pair made sure that Willam had drank enough that offering him to spend the night at their place seemed like a much better idea than taking an Uber home alone. It also didn't hurt that they barely left him a choice in the matter; they had ushered him into the car with little effort and no intention of providing the driver of any address other than their own. If Willam noticed anything in his drunken state, he didn't say...at least nothing more than complimenting how comfortable and plush the bed was before falling asleep ten minutes later. Though each queen will have varying degrees of hangovers the following morning, Alaska had to agree with Raja that it was more than worth it to have Willam between them once again.

Unlike, the previous instance where Willam had stayed over; the morning after their night of heavy partying, he was in fact the first one up. He was dazed and confused as he came to but all too quickly he recognized that he was not in his own bed...and certainly not alone either. His heart gave a little jump as he realized that both Alaska and Raja were on either side of him and had firmly trapped him in place. His cheeks felt like they were burning as he took notice of Raja spooning him with her fingers slipped just under the hem of his shirt to brush against the bare skin of his stomach. Unlike Alaska's vice-like grip, he found that he could work himself free from her grasp with enough maneuvering. Once he had made it off the bed, he thought he was home free to do his walk of shame before either queen woke up but to his dread, he discovered Alaska had begun stirring as he crept across the room.

He barely had time to force back a guilty swallow before he heard her ask, "Are you leaving?"

It was still dark in their room but Willam could easily picture the hurt expression she must have worn, if her voice were all that he had to go by. Ashamed, he just whispered, "Bathroom," and promptly fled in that direction.

His heart was pounding as he shut the door and slumped against it. It wasn't strange by any means for him to wake up in someone else's bed, but a friend's? A couple, no less...and two of his closest friends? That was more than a bit unusual. If it were any other couple, it would have been awkward to say the least but this time he was just plain terrified. Whenever he spent time with them, it always left a queasy, lonely feeling in the pit of stomach. His heart ached whenever he saw them kiss but still he could hardly bring himself to look away. He longed to spend time with them even if it hurt but when it was as intimate as sharing a bed? He knew he was in too deep but still he couldn't tear himself away from them.

He spent what he thought was a suitable amount of time in the bathroom doing absolutely nothing before quietly slinking out the door back to their bed. In no way was he surprised to find Alaska eagerly waiting for him to return. Without a word he crawled in beside her, pointedly facing the edge of the mattress in a useless attempt to keep her from seeing his embarrassment. Sleepily, she curled back into him, closing her arms around his waist and mumbled a sincere "Thanks for coming back," before falling asleep once more.

Willam soon realized that she had known all along what his intentions were as she caught him trying to escape and he felt awful for doing that to her...to both of them. At the very least he should wait until both are fully awake and say goodbye properly. With that resolution firm in his mind, he turned himself around in her grasp and pulled her close. Instinctively she nestled her head into the crook of his neck leaving so little space that he could feel a ghost-like imprint of her lips over his skin. Through the darkness, he watched the rhythmic rise and fall of Raja's chest and stroked his fingers gently through Alaska's hair as he slowly drifted back into a familiar state of unconsciousness. His last thoughts were how utterly fucked he was in this situation...100%...and if he were honest? He wasn't sure he wanted it any other way.

The following morning Willam expected things to be awkward, he wanted it that way. He wanted someone to address what happened so they could talk about it and agree it wouldn't happen again but to his bewilderment...no one did. Raja and Alaska behaved as though everything were completely normal and he wasn't sure if he were relieved or angry that neither wanted to bring up the subject. He certainly wasn't going to. He didn't want to read anything more into such an innocent situation and get himself into trouble...again. His emotions have gotten the better of him more than once and the last thing he wanted to do was ruin his friendship with either queen. So he just kept his mouth shut and went with the flow.

The next instance that Willam spent the night was actually planned and he stayed in the guest room. Both he and Alaska were signed on with a shared tour and both agreed it would be easier on everyone to travel together, so when Alaska offered the guest room so they could leave straight from her house to the airport, he accepted without a second thought. Maybe it was intentional, maybe it was subconscious or maybe it was purely accidental, but somehow Willam had managed to leave most of his toiletries in their communal bathroom before they left. By the time Willam had realized this, they were too far gone for the queens to turn back and retrieve them. Like any good friend, Alaska offered to share her own bathroom essentials while they were traveling, aside of course from her toothbrush...he would have to find his own replacement for that. It didn't seem to occur to either them that while he was buying a new one from the hotel's mini market, that he could also purchase new shampoos, conditioners, and toothpaste. Just wasted money to his mind. At least he liked the products Alaska used rather than the overpriced generics the hotel sold.

When the tour came to the end of it's run and the queens returned to L.A., it was late in the evening so of course it made sense for Willam to spend the night again with Alaska and Raja. It also would give him a chance to retrieve his belongings but somehow in the day and half he spent with them; they never managed to make their way into his bag. By his third visit to their home after going out shopping with Raja, she suggested he just leave them there for whenever he stayed over. Of course by now most of it had been used already but once the containers were finally empty, Willam found himself wandering into their bathroom to use their products instead of simply replacing his. The first time this happened, Raja and Alaska couldn't help but to exchange a shared look of satisfaction; Willam was finally allowing himself to become integrated into the household. It was only a few weeks before he gave up any pretext of staying in the guest room just to have to walk over to their room to brush his teeth and shower the next day.

He was reluctant at first but after so many instances of falling asleep in their bed, not always with both queens but more often than not each were there at some point in the night, he settled into the new norm and casually followed them back to their room once they decided to call it a night. Aside from staying overnight more frequently, Willam also began spending his days with them as well. It became such a routine to go over to their house that the only times he really left were when he was shooting new videos, performing out of town, or hanging out with one or both of them somewhere local. His presence had become so normalized that Raja even began kissing his cheek as she said her goodbyes, much in the same way she would for Alaska.

The first time it had happened, Willam turned a bright red as he waited for her to realize her mistake. Instead all she did was rush out the door with her bag and a fruit snack in hand and yell out when she thought she might be home that night. Almost fearfully, he turned to see Alaska's reaction, expecting to find her upset or at the very least shocked but she was completely casual about it. She made no acknowledgement aside from when she arched her eyebrow at Willam to silently ask why he was staring as she ate her breakfast. Brushing the situation aside, Willam returned to his own food, confident that the incident was unlikely to happen again but lo and behold, the next week; the same thing. Eventually he became quite used to it, almost looking forward to the warmth that would radiate from the older queen as she brushed her lips to his skin. It never failed to give a light tint to his cheeks, even two months later.

For the longest time, the queens kept their interactions around Willam as chaste as they could but with him spending more and more time in the house (and their bed); they hadn't had much of a chance for privacy in the past few weeks. Both were beginning to feel wound up but Alaska was far less subtle about it than Raja. Increasingly she had sunk to whining about how long it's been, to which Raja would either roll her eyes and ignore it or give in to her sadistic side and tease her boyfriend even more. Though many people found Alaska's childish nature to be off-putting or annoying; Raja found it adorable (usually). She loved to watch Alaska cycle through all the expressive faces she could think of as she pouted to try and get her way or when she grew frustrated as Raja stood firm in her decisions. It was an unusually endearing quality for her, that Alaska felt comfortable enough to act that way rather than the calm and collected queen everyone expected to see from her in public.

And today was no exception. Alaska probably thought she was being subtle as she clung to the older queen but Raja knew her well enough to recognize when she wanted something; in this case to get off as soon as possible. Raja had to agree it had been too long and was more than willing to oblige but not before the mandatory teasing that had become so typical of their relationship.

"Sutan," Alaska drew out with the characteristic whine in her voice.

"Yes?" she asked innocently as she continued to prepare their lunch.

"Come on."

With a small smirk tugging at the corner of her lips, Raja asked cluelessly, "What?"

Narrowing her eyes and pursing her lips, Alaska stated, "You know what."

"Do I?" Raja mocked with a slight laugh as she mixed around the veggie stir fry in the pan. Alaska was fully pouting right now, even hopping onto the counter top next to the stove and crossing her arms like a child in the midst of a temper tantrum.

"Can't you wait?" Raja asked as she rolled her eyes and refused to look at her boyfriend in case she completely broke down laughing.

"I've been waiting...two weeks!" Alaska argued impatiently. "I'm tired of just my right hand."

"You could try your left..." Raja helpfully suggested. To her amusement, Alaska somehow managed to magnify her pout and was all but stamping her foot by now. With a soft sigh, Raja reminded her gently, "We can't with Willam in the next room."

"He's working," Alaska said in her best attempt to be persuasive.

"And it's almost lunch. He's going to find his way in here sooner rather than later..." Raja stated wisely even as she turned off the burner and moved the pan away from the heat. Placing herself directly in front of Alaska, she teased, "Should have said something sooner..."

Impatience got the better of Alaska as she wrapped her legs around Raja's waist and pulled her in close by the front of her shirt. Ghosting her lips close to the older queen's, she begged in the voice Raja loved so much, "Please, Sutan."

She was not above using Raja's love of hearing her say her name to get her way in bed. Raja pretended to be surprised by the turn of events and closed the gap between them for a brief moment before telling the younger queen, "We can in a little bit, I promise..."

"Too long," Alaska complained with another drawn out whine. Despite Raja's apparent objections, she still hadn't tried to pull away yet, giving Alaska hope that there still might be a chance to coax her into giving in. Slowly drawing her fingers over Raja's neck and down to the collar of her shirt, Alaska asked one more time, fluttering her eyelashes as she did, "Please?"

Brushing her lips against Alaska's as she spoke, Raja whispered, "Soon, sweetie..."

Alaska gave a noise of disappointment, earning a fond smile from the older queen.

"Will this hold you over until then?" Raja asked as she captured Alaska's lips for a lazy lip lock.

Again, Alaska was annoyed that a kiss was all it took to silence her objections but when it was Raja? Who could blame her?

Alaska traced her tongue against the seam of the older queen's lips as she slipped her arms around her shoulders. If this was all she was going to get until later; she might as well make the most of it. Raja eagerly parted her lips, letting her own tongue swirl lightly around Alaska's before granting her entry. A soft moan escaped from the younger queen at the action and soon she took charge of dominating the kiss.

Although Raja genuinely didn't plan to do anything more until after lunch; her hands managed to find their way to Alaska's hips and slide her closer to the counter's edge. There was hardly any space left between the two of them as Alaska's own hands moved to cup her face and keep the older queen squarely in front of her for as long as she could. Each knew how likely it was for Willam to walk into the kitchen any minute now but that did nothing to slow down their enthusiasm. The lip lock was quickly becoming more heated as Raja's hand slipped over Alaska's thigh to trace around the growing bulge. Alaska broke the kiss with a gasp and murmured a small noise urging Raja to continue. Her eyes were growing hooded and her mouth hung slightly open as Raja dusted her neck with light kisses.

"Gotta make this quick," she whispered against the skin as her hand dipped past the elastic of Alaska's shorts. "And try to stay quiet."

Nodding her head feverishly, Alaska felt like she would agree to anything at this point just to get a little bit of relief. But even though Raja told her to be quiet, she found that she couldn't stifle as much of the noise as she had hoped. It had been so long and every stroke felt amplified now that she could finally have a taste of what she had been denied for so long. Well, Raja did only say 'try'...and she seemed to have no objections to Alaska's breathy moans of her name. And for as much as she wanted this to be quick, she certainly wasn't finished teasing Alaska either. In their time together she had learned all the little things that would drive Alaska just close enough to edge but never over and she certainly was using that to her advantage right now. She loved teasing and getting the younger queen worked up almost as much as she loved hearing the panting calls of her name. It caught her off guard when one of those calls was unexpectedly broken off and Alaska froze in place.

"Hey, lunch smells great. When are we-" Willam began saying as he walked into the kitchen. The words died on his lips as he connected his gaze with Alaska's and took in the sight that laid before him. Before Raja had fully turned around, his cheeks were the brightest he could ever recall and his tongue felt dry and heavy. His heart hammered and ached in his chest but he couldn't bring himself to look away. All three stared at each other as the tension in the room became so thick it was practically crushing them down to the floor.

Finally finding a voice to speak with, Willam apologized frantically while slowly trying to back out of the room, "I'm sorry! I'll leave. You haven't a chance to-I've been here too long and-"

"No, you haven't," Raja interrupted with a firm, calm tone effectively stopping all of his movement. It felt like his heart skipped a beat as Raja walked meaningfully towards him and said, "We _want_ you here."

He forced down a heavy swallow as Raja stood in front of him with the most determined look he had ever seen from her. His eyes darted over to Alaska who watching with interest as she carefully slid off the counter. Anxiety was beginning to well up in the pit of his stomach as Raja cupped his cheek and captured his lips for an experimental kiss. Tentatively, he responded in kind and shortly after felt her free hand on his waist, pulling him in even closer. He was left entirely breathless as she broke the contact and inquired softly, "Do you want to stay?"

Dazed, he nodded his head absently but the fear in the back of his mind was slowly creeping forward. He could hardly bring himself to pay attention as she told him, "You can watch, or if you want...you could join...It's up to you..."

His mind felt cloudy as a lump formed in his throat and immediately he glanced back to Alaska's expectant gaze. She gave a small nod of confirmation and slowly began walking towards the other two queens as they awaited his response. He wanted to say 'yes', he longed to but the words just wouldn't come out. His body felt overheated even as a cool sweat began forming on his skin. He was so used to knowing what he wanted and how to achieve it but this one offer left him frozen in terror. Raja's thumb tracing against his cheek brought his focus back to her as she gradually leaned in again. Closing the distance in a snail-like pace, she whispered persuasively, "What do you say, sweetie? Want to be our princess?"

A flash of anger and embarrassment surged through his body as hot tears began to pool in the corners of his eyes. How could Raja make fun of him for that mistake all those years ago? And in front of Alaska too? Had she told her what happened? She swore she wouldn't tell anyone!

Before either of the other queens got a chance to make any further comment, Willam spat out, "Fuck you...Both of you."

Humiliated and betrayed, he grabbed his laptop from the living room and stormed out of the house. Fuck the rest of his belongings. They could burn them for all he cared, he wasn't coming back. The front door had already been slammed shut by the time Alaska crossed the kitchen and made it to Raja's side. Confused and alarmed by the reaction, she asked the shell-shocked queen in a panic, "What just happened?"

Brokenhearted, Raja turned towards her and admitted in a horrified voice, "I-I pushed her too fast...I fucked up...I just fucked everything up."

 


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally done! Took much longer than expected to write the second half but I'm hoping you guys think the wait was worth it. Thanks for being so patient while I finished this up.

Scarcely a minute passed before the two queens rushed out of their house in time to see Willam driving off down the street. They tried to get his attention, to get him to stop so they could apologize, but he refused to look anywhere near the house once he was beyond their driveway. Realizing it was a lost cause trying to flag him down, the pair ran back inside to grab the keys to their respective cars in the hopes of catching up to him. They split off into two directions; one towards his house and the other towards his studio space, but each found the immediate area to be empty. They made calls and sent texts to everyone in the area asking if they had seen him but no one seemed rushed to send a reply. They both had enough sense to know that he wouldn't answer any of their messages but each secretly tried whenever they found a spare moment. After the first instance of each queen trying to call him, they found his phone was shut off and instantly switched to voicemail. Nevertheless it didn't stop them from sending multiple texts anyway.

As responses from mutual friends eventually began pouring in, one common theme emerged; no one had seen or heard from him, nor did he reply to any of their messages. Every so often the queens would drive by places where they expected to find him in the small hope they might spot him somewhere along the way, yet all of their efforts remained fruitless. Alaska had fallen into biting her nails as the hours slipped by and Raja nervously paced around the house desperately trying to think of new places to look for him. It was a small relief when two days later he finally reappeared on social media. He had been tagged at an event out of town, although it remained a mystery as to whether or not he had planned to attend prior to the events at the house. Either way, some fans had spotted him in the crowd watching the show and soon it came to the attention of Raja and Alaska. At least he looked to be alright...

They expected him to stay far outside the city, they had almost planned on it given what each knew about his personality, yet to their complete surprise; Anthony and Rhea each texted them to let them know Willam planned to return that week to begin filming again. As subtly as they could, they requested the approximate time he was expecting to finish up on the first day and made plans to catch him as he left the studio. They had waited outside after everyone had left knowing he would always be the last to leave in order to lock up. The instant he spotted them on the sidewalk, he closed the gate in front of them and latched the door. Raja stayed in the front trying to convince him to come out and talk while Alaska ducked around the back with the thought the door to the parking lot might still be left open. He seemed to have anticipated that action and locked that door as well long before she able to reach it. Alaska's heart felt like it was wrenched from her chest as she circled around to the front in time to see him glaring from the window mouthing 'Fuck you' to both of them. She was almost on the verge of tears as she saw him lower the curtain and sequester himself to the building.

The two queens nearly fought on the street as Raja tried to lead her away from the building and allow him more time to think. Alaska knew she was being irrational as she almost screamed at Raja in public but her mind felt like it had been put in a blender as she tried to make sense of Willam's behavior. Even when he had been upset or even pissed off before, he never shut himself off like this. She had no idea how to get through to him and that realization was more than enough to push her to the point of breaking.

Raja remained much more calm on the outside, she knew she needed to for Alaska's sake, but inside her stomach felt it was twisted into a thousand knots and shoved through a shredder. Her concerns for Willam were almost overwhelming but at least he was allowing other people to see him...just not them...There was still an opportunity to reach out to him, they just need to wait and give him a little space.

For the rest of the week, they received their updates through anyone that was able to get into the building to work with him but steadily the news became less encouraging. As far as Anthony could tell, Willam had taken to periodically sleeping on the couch there and ordering delivery food. He never strayed too far from the studio nor let in anyone until he was sure that neither Raja or Alaska were with them. If anyone mentioned them or even hinted at the situation, he would tell them to leave immediately.

Four full days passed until the queens were left no choice but to try and reach out to him again. Rhea had texted them last night and her summary of her latest visit with him caused the queens to worry far much more than they had been previously. She mentioned how tired and listless he had become as he tried to edit his latest projects. There was a marked decline in the quality of his work and he seemed to get tripped up by the simplest things before recollecting his thoughts and forcing himself to resume where he left off.

She suggested several times that he go rest or at least step away from his laptop for a few minutes but he brushed her off and continued stare blankly at the screen in front of him. When she finally asked when was the last time he got any amount of sleep longer than a nap, he just looked at her confused and vaguely replied that he didn't remember. That had been the final breaking point for the queens to abandon their attempts at giving him space and to confront the issue directly, whether he wanted to or not.

With very little persuasion needed, they convinced Rhea to reach out to Willam on the pretext of borrowing some accessories for her show that night. Always one to help out another queen if he could, he instructed her to stop by whenever she had a chance and he'd let her rummage through what was available in the studio. It all worked out well for the queens, he seemed to be so exhausted that his previous vigilance had slipped and they were able to enter the building without his notice by using the door Rhea left open on her way out. He didn't seem to realize that he was no longer alone until they were standing beside him and Raja placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

He stared at them with a look of blank bewilderment before finally twisting his face into an angry scowl and commanding them to leave. When they refused to budge, he shot up from his seat and shouted at Raja, "Get out!"

Undeterred, she shook her head and insisted, "We need to talk."

"The fuck we do!" he spat back.

"Please, I'm sorry-"

His face flushed with fresh humiliation as he crowded in towards her and yelled, "Do you know how long it took for me to be okay with what happened between us? How long it took just to be able to look at you without feeling ashamed? Then you go and tell Alaska of all people! Fuck you! Who else did you make fun of me to? Who else knows?"

"No one-" she began before being cut off once more.

"Bullshit...Both of you just, just get out!" he repeated as his voice cracked on the final syllable. Tears were welling up in his eyes but he'd be damned before he let them fall.

Stepping between the two queens before anything became physical, Alaska asked softly, "Willam...Do you really think Sutan would do anything to intentionally hurt you? That _either_ of us would do that?"

He was ready to begin a new tirade as soon as she started speaking but one look into her eyes gave him a moment's pause. Even through his blurring vision, he could see the sincerity on her face and hear the honesty in her voice. He couldn't bring himself to respond to her question, just remained silent as he fought desperately to keep his emotions under control. Deep down he had to admit that never before had he questioned the other queens' integrity but after the events from the other week, he didn't know what to believe any more.

Taking his silence as an opportunity to guide the conversation where they needed it to go, Alaska pulled his resisting hand into hers and inquired gently, "Can we please talk...just for a minute?"

As much as he hated it, he still had such a soft spot for her. He'd always let her get away with far more than any other person he knew and today was no exception. Reluctantly he glanced between the two queens before setting his gaze strictly on her. With a small nod, he relented to let her speak...but only her.

Alaska was caught off-guard by the request. She figured Raja would do most of the talking because of the two of them, Raja was the most level headed and always had a way with words. Alaska often found herself tripping over simple sentences when her emotions became too overpowering but this time she was determined to do her absolute best. It was Willam after all.

"We...We shouldn't have done it like that," she admitted in a pain-filled voice. "We should have tried talking to you first...not force you to make a choice on the spot...or sneak around behind your back. We were wrong and I'm so sorry. We both are...We should have moved at your pace...not try to make you move at ours..."

Willam darted his sight to the ground and remained silent. He was biting the interior of his lip as a new wave of tears stung the corners of his eyes. He never wanted anyone, especially these two, to see him so vulnerable but even though this was his building, it felt like they had made it their space and now he had nowhere left to run.

Continuing on, Alaska dared to take her exposition one step further, "You know we both like you and I think...I think you like us too. More than you want to admit...I don't think you'd have stayed as long as you did if you didn't want to be there...or be with us."

Despite every intention not to, Willam's eyes glanced up towards her then back to Raja. She was right...she was still right. He _wanted_ to stay with them for as long as he was able to, his heart ached to do so. If he really wanted to, he could have found an excuse to leave or simply walked out but as long as they were so welcoming...he had desperately wanted to spend all of his free time with them. There wasn't anyone else he'd rather spend his day with.

Seeing that progress was finally being made and the younger queen was calming down, Raja stepped forward and carefully tilted Willam's chin to look at her directly. He turned his head away and refused to look at her except through the very corner of his eye but still he didn't pull back from her hold. This gave Raja a small hope that he might listen to her apology now.

"Willam, we- _I_..." the older queen quickly corrected herself. " _I_ fucked up. I'm sorry, I really am. I went too far...But I swear I wasn't making fun of you before. If that's something you want to explore, we can. If you don't, then we never have to speak of it again...but we still want to be with you. Whatever pace you want to move at; it's fine...Just as long as you're there...And if you decide it isn't working out for you, we'll leave it alone...But can we please give it a try though? The right way?"

His body was trembling just noticeably but even Raja had a difficult time telling if it was from anger or if he was just plain terrified. He could be so easy to read at times but right now? He was an absolute enigma. This was unexplored territory and each was blundering their way through as best as they could.

Knowing it was such a risky move, Raja rested her forehead against his and whispered, "Don't you think it might be worth it?"

He stayed silent for so long feeling caught between chasing what he wanted or staying safe far, far away. It was almost easier before all of this happened. Yes, he was hurt but it was a manageable pain. Now if things went wrong, it could fuck everyone up, not just him. But the other queens didn't try to rush him to make a decision this time. They let him work things out at his own speed while they stood patiently by his side. He had no idea how times he swapped his gaze between the two looking for any sign of hesitation on their part. Finally realizing he would never find one, he forced down a heavy swallow and nodded his head just slightly.

Raja let out a relieved sigh that she'd been holding back and pressed a quick kiss to his forehead. Very softly, she asked, "Can we take you home?"

Still unwilling to speak, Willam nodded his head once more and took in a shaky breath as the queens moved away from him. He felt so tired, like he would fall asleep at any minute but he forced his eyes to stay open as he gathered a few of his belongings and allowed them to lead him to their awaiting car. As they drove out of the city, he vaguely registered that the sights were familiar but not the ones he saw on the way to his own house. His sleepy state was mildly shocked as they pulled up their home instead of his. He knew he shouldn't be surprised that this was what they had meant but all the same he still was...they said 'home' and they meant it.

Not quite daring to shut off the car yet, Raja asked nervously, "Is this alright?"

Nodding again, he collected the few items he brought with him and exited the vehicle. He kept his eyes to the ground as he followed them into the house stopping only when they did at the end of the entry way. Relieving him of his laptop bag and jacket, Alaska inquired, "Do you want to eat or sleep first?"

"Sleep," he answered softly. Although he would certainly be starving later, he was just too exhausted at this point to care about anything other than finding a bed.

Hesitantly, Raja questioned, "In the guest room or...?"

Not answering her directly, Willam started off towards the master bedroom. The other queens soon followed behind, each breathing in a sigh of relief. Willam pretended not to notice as his cheeks filled with just a tinge of pink. Once inside, he made his way towards the closet and he felt his heart give a little jump as he realized all of his clothing was exactly as he left it. It looked as though they hadn't touched a single thing of his in the hopes he would return again. He forced down another thick swallow and changed into a loose tank top and pair of shorts then chucked his clothes into the hamper much like had grown accustomed to in the past few months.

When it came time to finally crawl beneath the sheets, Alaska asked, "Middle or on the end?"

"End."

"Who-"

"You," he replied quickly, not looking directly at either as he waited for her to make a move.

"Okay," she said unsurely, chancing a worried look over to Raja.

The older queen was just barely hiding the hurt in her eyes as she listened to the exchange. Although Willam agreed to come home with them, it was clear he was still incredibly upset with her. Her heart clenched a little at his actions but she tried her best to see his point of view. She'd be just as upset as he is if she were in his shoes...But that he willingly came back gave her some consolation at least.

Alaska quickly settled herself in the middle and watched as the other queens slipped in on either side. Raja immediately pushed herself as close as she could to Alaska but Willam merely kept himself turned away from them. The pair exchanged a look of concern but Alaska found that she didn't have the courage to ask Willam if he minded her holding onto him while they slept. The last thing she wanted after all of this was to overstep his boundaries again.

She was fiddling with the sheets around her as Raja slung her arm across her waist and nestled into her side, grateful to have at least one person she could hold right now. A few moments passed before Willam turned himself around just enough to look at her and whispered, "If you want...you can, you know...I don't mind."

Though he didn't explicitly state it, Alaska knew what he meant and accepted the invitation without pause. Her body melted into his as she wrapped herself around him so completely he felt he could push aside every blanket without feeling any lack of warmth. Before he could fight it off any longer, he slipped off into a much needed sleep and stayed that way for most of the night.

It was very early in the morning when he awoke again. The room was utterly dark and certainly not what he was used to seeing for the last couple of days. He panicked as he realized he wasn't in his studio then slowly the memories of everything that happened last night flooded in. Yesterday seemed like such a dream now. He couldn't believe he let himself come home with them so easily. He was still angry...he had every right to be but now he was here again, where it all started, sharing a bed with them once more...and he was fucking terrified. His thoughts went racing off in a million directions at once and with another body holding him so close, it felt like he was suffocating.

He fought his way from beneath her, trying his best in his agitated state not to awaken either queen, and rushed away from their bedroom. He sprinted for his laptop bag and shoved his hands through the side pockets looking for his phone. There was only one person he could think of that could calm him down...one person who always knew how to talk him off the ledge when he teetered too close.

Courtney.

Though he could practically recite her number by heart, his fingers immediately selected the FaceTime option and waited impatiently during the 10 seconds it took her to answer.

"Bill?"

With a nervous smile, he ran his fingers through his hair and said with a fluttering voice, "Hey, Court...I'm not sure where you are right now...if its early or late..."

"It'll be time for lunch in a little bit," she supplied with a patient smile.

"Do you have a minute to talk," he asked anxiously, "...maybe an hour?"

"Well, my day is pretty booked..." she trailed off as she tilted her head as though in deep thought, "But for you I think I could work in an hour or two."

Relieved, he muttered a quick thanks sounding as though that were the best news he heard all week. With a teasing wink, she replied, "Anytime. Now what's on your mind?"

The entire conversation spanned well over an hour by the time Willam arrived at the end of his summary of the events that happened over the last few months. Most of the time was simply spent with him just venting his frustrations but not once did Courtney interrupt him, other than encouraging him to continue on. This was one of the reasons he never could stand to be without her in his life for very long; she understood him so deeply and always made time to listen to him. Even now, she never once glanced away to check the time nor did she try to speed the conversation along any quicker than what Willam felt comfortable with.

"So...they're still asleep right now but that's what happened..." he concluded with a worried glance at the screen. "What do you think I should do?"

Very simply, she asked, "What do you _want_ to do?"

Feeling completely lost, he answered, "I...I don't know..."

"Do you like Alaska?"

"You know I do," he said defensively as he darted his eyes to the couch he had settled on more than an hour earlier.

"And how about Raja?"

"...Yes," he admitted with an air of heavy reluctance.

"Then it sounds to me like you know what you _want_ to do, just not whether or not if you _should_ ," she proposed with a knowing smile.

Quietly, he confirmed, "Yeah, I guess."

Leaning forward with an empathetic tone, she told him, "Bill, I think this is something you're gonna have to decide for yourself. You're the only one who's gonna know what kind of state you're in and if you can handle it or not...This kind of relationship takes a lot of work, I'm not gonna lie. It's hard enough balancing the needs of one other person with your own, much less two, but if you're all willing to give a good, honest effort then I don't see a reason it can't work out."

"...I don't want to get hurt," he confessed softly.

With her usual sympathetic smile, she replied in a consoling tone, "No one does but sometimes...you gotta take that risk...Aren't they worth it?"

He stayed silent as he thought about what she said. No matter how many different ways he tried to rationalize his thoughts or remind himself of the worst possible scenarios that could result from this venture, only one answer came to him, "Yeah, they are."

"And if you're not ready, you need to tell them..." she reminded him gently. "I can't speak for them personally but I think they'd understand...I imagine they'd give you all the time you'd need."

His heart was still clenching and his stomach still filled with butterflies but after talking with Courtney and getting her insight, he had to admit he did feel much better than he had when he first woke up. With a grateful smile, one he only ever saved for her, he said, "Thanks, Court."

"Anytime..." she assured him, "Keep me updated, okay?"

"I will," he promised. "Night, Court."

"And a good afternoon to you, too, Bill," she laughed as she disconnected the call.

His smile was still present as the screen went blank but it had now turned into a more worried one. He knew what he wanted to do...but all the same, he was still scared. Scared of getting hurt...and that he might hurt them.

He placed his phone back with his laptop and started towards the bedroom once more. To his surprise he found Raja sitting on the hallway floor just beside the closed door. At the sound of his footsteps, she looked up and immediately her shoulders relaxed at the sight of him returning. Wordlessly, he set himself down beside her but still kept a few inches of space between them.

With a guilty look, Raja admitted softly, "I didn't mean to eavesdrop...I went to the bathroom and you weren't there...I got worried."

"That I left?" he questioned.

"Yeah."

"How much did you hear?" he asked, looking only at the wall parallel to them.

"Not a lot..." she answered apologetically, "I know you were talking with Courtney...I caught the end of you telling her about what...what I did and then I stepped away. That was all I heard, promise."

He believed her. He knew how hard it must have been to relive that shame, much like what he had gone through the last time he was in this house. Very slowly, he reached into the space between them and placed his hand over hers. He couldn't bring himself to look at her reaction but when she laced her fingers through his and held tight, he knew she got the message.

They sat in silence for several minutes until Raja found the strength to speak once more, "I'm really sorry about before...please don't hold any of this against Alaska...it was all my idea...I convinced her to go along with it cause I thought...I thought that'd be the best way to convince you to stay...I wanted you to feel like you belonged with us before bringing it up...I wanted to _show_ you that...and I really fucked it up."

"Almost did..." he agreed with a nod.

"I'm sorry," she said sincerely.

Finally allowing himself to look at her, he scooted closer and replied honestly, "I know. I'm not going to say 'It's okay', cause it's not but I will forgive you...not right now but soon..I promise."

With a small genuine smile at his words, she pressed their foreheads together and told him, "Take all the time you need...I know it's a bit too early but...are you going to stay?"

"As long as you'll let me," he whispered back with just a hint of timidness in his voice.

Raja leant close enough for their noses to brush against one another and reassured him, "You've always been welcomed here."

Daring to take a small chance, he pressed a quick kiss to her lips and asked, "Can we go back to bed?"

"Of course."

Raja scrambled to her feet in time to offer him her hand as he pushed himself off the floor. Very quietly, the two slipped back inside the bedroom, careful not to trip over anything laying about or do anything else that might awaken Alaska. Raja was beginning to pull away to take her place on the far end of the mattress when Willam tightened his grip on her hand.

"Can I-you know..."

"Sleep in the middle?" Raja supplied, already knowing what he wanted to ask.

He gave an almost unseen nod of his head and soon felt himself being led towards Raja's end of the bed. As he climbed in, he found that space was rather limited with Alaska still mostly in the center of mattress but none of that bothered him once he felt both queens on either side of him. Awkwardly, Raja felt for him in the dark and pressed one more fleeting kiss to his lips as he drifted off into a state of unconsciousness. Just before his eyes closed a final time, she brushed back the curls from his face and whispered, "Sleep as long as you need to. One of us will be here whenever you wake up, okay?"

With a slight nod, he let out a content sigh and allowed himself to fall into another deep sleep that would carry over well into late morning.

*********

What awoke Willam the next day wasn't a loud noise or sudden movement, it was actually a few drops of water. The first couple didn't phase him but a steady drip every so often against his nose became quite an annoyance and he forced himself to awaken. Even before his eyes were fully open, he could tell that he was nestled into one of the other queen's chest. A flash of pale skin quickly confirmed it was Alaska and a lack of warmth against his back informed him Raja was not in bed with them.

Sitting himself up just enough to look her, he mentioned in a sleepy voice, "Might want to take a blow dryer to your hair next time...and maybe a comb too," he added as he toyed with a lock of her tangled hair.

"I would've," she shot back with a grin as her arm wrapped around his waist, "but _someone_ promised that you wouldn't wake up alone so I got kicked out of the bathroom after ten minutes...didn't even get a chance to brush my teeth."

"Should've locked the door," he teased with a lazy grin.

"Just might next time," she whispered as she pressed quick kiss to his forehead. "But then no one can join me in the shower."

Still bringing his mind back to working condition, he stated thoughtfully, "Not enough space in there to do much anyway."

"I don't know," Alaska drawled out, "Raja and I managed it pretty well."

"Yeah?" Willam asked consideringly.

With a playful wink, the younger queen confirmed, "Oh, yeah."

Laughing just a bit, Willam asked, "How long has she been in there, anyway?"

"Longer than I was," Alaska responded with an eye roll. Dropping her gaze to the mattress, Alaska stated quietly, "I heard you two talked last night...."

"Mh-mm," the older queen confirmed with a nod of his head.

Taking in a shaky breath, the brunette asked hopefully, "So you...are you going to stay?"

Biting back most of his smile, Willam pushed himself forward to place a fleeting kiss to the younger queen's lips and taunted, "What do you think?"

In spite of her rolling eyes, she was practically beaming as she replied with a simple "Good," and pulled him in for a deeper kiss.

As they broke apart, a smirk grew across his face as he muttered, "Yum...morning breath."

"Shut up!" she cackled as she rolled onto her back, "I know you've eaten worse!"

"I don't know," he teased while climbing on top of her, "That was pretty foul. Might need to scald my mouth to get the taste out!"

"Asshole!" Alaska laughed out.

"That's an option too."

Ignoring the new fit of laughter erupting from the younger queen, Willam carefully turned her face to his and planted a trail of soft kisses from her cheek towards her jawline. By the time he was finished, the atmosphere had shifted as her giggles died down and he ghosted his lips tentatively over hers.

"Maybe it's an acquired taste," he whispered, leaning in at a painfully slow pace.

She was the one to bridge the final gap, placing her hands around his shoulders and drawing their bodies closer. The lip lock they shared was lazy but meaningful. They focused more on just experiencing each other for the first time rather than pushing forward into anything deeper. Neither heard the shower turning off or noticed the room filling with the escaping steam as the door was pushed opened. What finally caught their attention was Raja's amused voice stating, "Looks like someone's getting an early start this morning."

Slightly embarrassed, Willam pulled away and sat himself upright as she crossed the room in just her towel. The older queen arched her eyebrow at the two before telling them, "Good morning" and captured Willam's lips for her own kiss. She leant down to do the same for Alaska but the younger queen eagerly met her halfway as she pushed herself into a sitting position. Her arm wrapped around Willam's lower back to keep them both steady as she readjusted her position but something in that moment caught Willam by surprise. His heart was steadily beating faster and he could feel his cheeks begin to flush. He wasn't sure if it was from watching the other two or if it was something else...though he had his suspicions.

As the pair broke apart, Alaska was the first to notice the difference. It was hard to say what exactly tipped her off but the moment they locked eyes, the tension in the room seemed to become more heated. She looked to be debating if she should try to pursue it further but to Willam's relief, Raja stepped in and suggested he take a shower as she and Alaska prepared brunch. Grateful, he slipped away from Alaska's hold, making a mental note to himself of the resistance she had at his departure. It was hardly a surprise when she followed him into the bathroom under the pretense of finally brushing her teeth that she tried to speak with him about it.

"Will..." she began hesitantly as he stepped behind the curtain, "Did I...make you uncomfortable back there...or cross a line?"

"No," he quickly blurted out, "You didn't do anything wrong."

"You sure?" she asked skeptically. "I don't want to push you...Tell me if I'm going too far, okay?"

Sticking his head out from the curtain, he gave as much of a sincere smile as he could manage and replied, "I will, promise."

"Okay," she said, still unconvinced but willing to let the subject drop for now. Finishing the very last of her morning routine, she called out as she exited the bathroom, "I'll see you downstairs."

He let out a noise of confirmation and waited patiently until he heard the door closing behind her. Unable to contain it any longer, he slumped against the shower wall and gave a low groan of frustration. He knew getting into a relationship with these two wasn't going to be easy, he was prepared for that. Prepared for the usual difficulties of balancing three different personalities with each other but _this_? He didn't think _this_ would make an appearance again so soon. But as much as he wanted to avoid it, he knew he had resolve that issue with himself; he had to face what had happened just 5 minutes ago and what it would mean for the three of them.

Deciding to dive in while he had a moment to himself, Willam forced himself to take a critical eye to what happened to him out there. Being honest with himself, he had to admit that it wasn't just watching the two queens kiss that had got his heart racing; it had been Alaska and the way she held him in her lap. Her hold on him had been so gentle yet so firm...he felt completely safe in that moment. It was almost the same feeling as the one that appeared with Raja all those years prior. The one that had scared him so thoroughly he nearly chased her away out of embarrassment.

She had been so confident and controlling that night as she pulled him in closer. He felt like he could easily lose himself in her hold and she'd let him...She would take care of him, make him feel secure. He wanted that. Craved it...He wanted to let down his guard and allow himself to be fully engulfed by another person without the fear of getting hurt. He just wanted to have a moment to be completely vulnerable and cared for.

When he felt the first inkling of that desire with Raja, he had freaked out. The walls he had built had collapsed so suddenly, he couldn't stop himself before he uttered that one little word. It caught her by surprise but he was the only one who had an issue with what was said...He had never mentioned that habit to a queen before, much less someone he worked so closely with and he was humiliated beyond belief. He couldn't even bring himself to offer an explanation that night; he just apologized, grabbed his belongings, and ran from the venue. It took weeks before he would allow himself to be around her again and even then, he never spoke of what happened. Raja had tried, even promising never to mention the instance to another soul, but that wasn't something he wanted to face. He just wasn't ready.

And all these years later he still wasn't, not entirely at least...He could barely explain to himself everything that he wanted and certainly not to another person...But Raja...she understood and she accepted it...She was willing to experiment with it and it seemed like Alaska was as well. If anyone could allow him to feel comfortable as he explored this side; it'd be with them but he just wasn't sure if he could bring himself to take that first step.

But maybe it was like Courtney said; 'Aren't they worth it?'

He was sure of the answer but convincing himself to follow through? That was going to take a lot more effort.

********

No one spoke of or alluded to that instance for several days. Willam was hesitant to try and bring it up and the other queens wanted to respect his boundaries, but all three knew they'd have to discuss it at some point. When Alaska announced that she'd be out of country for the next week or so, Willam decided to talk with Raja about it while she was away. Long before Willam actually brought up the subject that morning, Raja knew that this was where the conversation was probably heading. He seemed more vague and a little anxious they chatted over their breakfast. It was always a tell-tale sign when he had something on his mind but still wanted to avoid the subject for as long as possible.

Patiently, she allowed him to move the conversation at his own pace until he finally found the confidence to address the subject with her. As usual, he still danced around it, pretending not to be as preoccupied with it as he actually was. The opener he used with her was quite a good example of it; "If you guys want to like...fuck or do something else...just go ahead, you don't have to wait for me."

Arching her eyebrow at the blunt statement, she challenged, "You don't even want to watch?"

Shifting in his seat, he mumbled, "Well, maybe watch..."

"And what about joining?" she asked. "You do want to do that at some point, right?"

"Yeah, but..." he trailed off.

"But?" she inquired gently.

He glanced up towards her then back down to the food he was currently picking at. With an air of reluctance, he admitted with a shrug, "I don't know what you guys like...."

Meaning of course, 'I don't know how far you're willing to go with what I'm into.'

Understandingly, Raja told him, "Never know until you try. I didn't know what all Alaska was into before we got together and even now I'm still learning...Sometimes you just have to experiment to find out what the other person likes...you might both discover something new."

Willam let out a noise of agreement and let what Raja had said sink in. He knew she was trying her best to be sensitive but he also needed that cheekiness to call him on his bullshit excuses. Seeing that he was considering everything she told him, she decided to take a chance and offered, "If you want to know some of what we've tried, could show you tonight..."

"Without Alaska?" he asked hesitantly. He wasn't sure how he felt about doing something with Raja without her there...at least for the first time.

"Don't worry," she assured him, "We won't be  _doing_ anything, just watching."

Feeling a bit relieved and much more curious, he agreed and made plans to come back to the house as soon as his own studio work was completed. For most of the day his mind wandered as he tried to guess 1. what exactly she had meant by 'watch' and 2. what little kinks they might have of their own. He was certainly intrigued by the possibilities and when his daily projects were finally completed, he rushed home without delay.

Raja had been working from her office space that day, designing potential new outfits and deciding what music to perform to for a few upcoming shows. Though she tried her best to remain focused as the day went on, she found herself constantly glancing towards her phone to check the time when Willam was likely to finish filming. As a text message finally came through stating that he was on his way back, Raja eagerly pushed aside her sketches for another day and dashed off to the living room to grab her laptop.

He arrived home about twenty minutes later to find her waiting on the couch with her laptop open and displayed for him on the coffee table. Motioning for him to join her, she pushed the small computer in front of him and waited for him to make a move. His eyes scanned the screen to find a number of video files displaying simple, unimaginative titles - 'Beach', 'Library', 'Car', and so forth. It almost seemed like innocent home movies until Willam checked the name of the main folder they were in.

Rolling his eyes, he muttered, "'Raja's Porn'? Really?"

"Makes it easy to find," Raja said with a lazy smile. "Alaska has her own folder, too."

Laughing, he replied, "God, you have no discretion, do you?"

"Pot and kettle, sweetie. You don't exactly have much room to talk about this either; I've seen some of those Beatdown episodes with _your_ home videos," she shot back with smirk.

"That's fair," he conceded with a little shrug.

Leaning against him, Raja grumbled impatiently, "But seriously, pick one already. Been waiting all day for you to come home so I could watch this..."

"Alright, hold on..." he teased as he placed his hand over the touch pad. "Does it matter which one?"

"Not really," she assured him in a soft whisper to his ear, "Go for whatever grabs your attention."

So he did, he browsed through the list quickly before finally deciding on one labelled 'Kitchen' and the title was not inaccurate. They were in the kitchen of this very home. Some of the layout had been changed around since the video was made but it was clearly still the kitchen that Willam had become quite familiar with over these past months. The video itself must have been edited after being shot because the very first frame was of Raja already buried deep inside Alaska and moving at a rapid pace. The camera, or more likely her phone, was placed directly in front of the pair with Alaska bent over the counter and a ball gag in her mouth. They must have been going at for quite some time because she looked entirely wrecked. Faint scratches could be seen across her back and a few crescent shaped wounds could be spotted on her hips, some were faded but most of them appeared to be new. Her hair was an absolute mess, sticking to her sweaty forehead and clearly tangled where Raja must have been grasping it earlier.

The ball gag seemed just a bit too loose, either having been overstretched from repeated use or hastily put on in the spur of the moment. Willam guessed it was probably more of the former reason. Either way, saliva was slowly dripping down her chin and the sounds were just barely muffled as Raja drew out a fresh moan with every meeting of their hips. Alaska's eyes were glazed over in pleasure as her hands clutched uselessly at the slippery surface beneath her. She looked to be just barely holding it together at that point. The final touch Willam noticed was the tint of red present on her cheeks. The expression she wore was one of someone completely lost in their lust and Willam could see why Raja had wanted to capture this moment.

He forced down a thick swallow as he watched the pair going at it for several minutes. As Alaska drew closer, tears were beginning to fall from her eyes as she begged as much as she could through the restraint of the gag. Her legs and back must have been aching by then but she didn't seem to care as she inched closer and closer to the edge. The moment she finally lost it was when Raja clutched her hair tightly and forced her neck to bend back at a disturbingly sharp angle. Willam's own breath caught in his throat as he watched her riding out her orgasm with slightly crossed eyes. She collapsed onto the counter the second Raja released her hold, shivering as the older queen released into her.

The pair of hands on her hips seemed to be the only thing holding her up as she descended from cloud nine. Her body was still shaking as Raja withdrew and immediately untied the ball gag from her mouth. Only a second after that, the video cut off; again, due to later editing.

Silently, Willam clicked onto another video; 'Movie Theater'. It began immediately with Alaska on her knees in front of Raja in what seemed to be a very uncrowded theater. Raja was holding her phone in one hand as the other stroked Alaska's hair while she bobbed her head up and down the length. Every so often she would pull off to pay special attention to the head, licking softly and placing gentle kisses wherever she could reach. Willam could hear faint encouragement from Raja as the younger queen continue to work her mouth. He never would have guessed these two would be such exhibitionists. He suspected it a bit from Alaska but he quite pleased to find it to be true after all.

This particular video was rather long so Willam skipped ahead to the final two minutes. To her surprise, Raja seemed to have stood up at some point while the video was shot because the next frame he saw was of Alaska's head pressed against the back of the seat behind her as Raja gripped her hair and rocked her hips forward. Alaska took it all with such ease that Willam was inclined to be a little envious. Raja barely whispered out a warning before releasing into Alaska's mouth with a muffled groan. She quickly pulled away to allow the queen to breathe and fell back into her seat. Alaska had just finished licking her lips by the time Raja settled down and swiftly pushed herself forward to clean off the remaining mess. Again the video cut out the second she was done.

The third video he selected was simply entitled 'Camping' and of course the pair were fucking on the ground of heavily wooded area. Being on the bottom, Alaska was absolutely filthy with the litter of the forest surrounding her. Leaves and twigs could be seen in her hair, dirt and grass stains covered most of her skin. Willam could only imagine what her back must have looked like once they were done. But she was loving every second of it; she was uncontrollably loud as she begged Raja to move faster. Her hands clutched at the older queen's back desperately looking for anything to hold on to.

And Raja was certainly one to comply; she was pushing her way in as fast as she could but it never seemed like enough for Alaska. Her hand dropped to her own length and she stroked in time with Raja's thrusts. The final scream of her name echoed through the woods, seemingly uncaring if anyone else walking around could hear them. As Raja came, she was much quieter, preferring to kiss her way up and down the younger queen's body in spite of the debris and grime covering her.

By this time Willam's mouth was dry and his cheeks flushed from seeing the pair in some of their most intimate moments. His usually calm demeanor was entirely shaken as Raja pulled the computer back in front of her. As she searched for a certain video of her own choice, she casually noted, "The bug bites were _not_ worth it, by the way. Not by a fucking long shot. We left the next day after we ran out of Calamine lotion."

Willam gave a shaky laugh at her honesty and waited for the next video with bated breath. Raja side-eyed him for a moment as she scrolled through the titles and mentioned teasingly, "I think you'll like this next one...don't forget to take a look at the time stamp..."

Just before the video began to play, Willam noticed the date the file was added; it was just few months ago...a little before he started coming to the house on a regular basis...Why would Raja point that out?

Unlike all of the other videos, this one seemed quite tame at first; both queens were more or less clothed, the only unusual thing was that Alaska was still in half drag. There was no wig but her long hair more than made up for it and her face only held the faintest remnants of that day's leftover paint. Her outfit wasn't even one she would ever perform in; just a simple skirt for easy access and a cute off the shoulder top that hung loosely over her slim frame. She must have been at a photo shoot earlier that day but why she chose to still wear it in the bedroom baffled Willam.

Raja was sitting on the edge of the bed with Alaska hovering over her as they began a lingering kiss. Very gradually, she climbed into Raja's lap as the other queen kept a firm hold on her waist. They seemed to be in no rush to move any faster than the pace they already set...they were simply enjoying each other's bodies for the moment as they worked their lips against one another. Willam's interest piqued the more he watched their drawn out foreplay. Though this went on for a few minutes, he wasn't tempted to skip over a single second. It felt like each frame held a new detail for him to notice, whether it was Alaska's soft moans, her arms slowly encircling Raja's neck, or the older queen's thumbs tracing soothing patterns below the hem of Alaska's top.

By the time Raja pulled away, Alaska was already rutting her hips impatiently against the older queen's. Raja paid little attention to her silent begging and focused instead on leaving a trail of light kisses across what was exposed of her neck and chest. The denial only seemed to make Alaska more needy was her whines increased in volume and her fingers tangled themselves in Raja's hair. Finally Raja took charge and steadied Alaska's hips against her thighs. A noise not unlike a whimper fell from Alaska's lips as she buried her head into the crook of Raja's neck.

"Please, daddy," she whispered just loud enough for the phone's mic to pick up.

Willam's heart began to pound in his chest as he realized where this was going. To drive the point home, Raja stated, "She wanted to try this after I told her about...us."

He couldn't bring himself to do anything other than nod absently as motion resumed on the screen. The pair brought their lips together for a short kiss as Raja's hand slipped beneath Alaska's skirt. A breathy gasp escaped from the younger queen as delicate fingers brushed against her inner thigh before quickly drawing back. Alaska let out a disappointed whine and tightened her grip on Raja's hair.

"Sutan," she pleaded desperately.

"Don't worry, gonna take care you," the older queen murmured against the shell of her ear. "Just tell me what you want, princess."

Grinding gently into her partner, Alaska urged, "Touch me...please."

Stalling the younger queen's hips once more, Raja inched her way past the hemline allowing her fingers to dance along the edge of the plain cotton panties as she asked, "Here?"

"Yes..." Alaska gasped out as she felt Raja ghosting so close her member. "Please...more, daddy."

"Good girl," Raja praised softly.

She carefully pulled aside the panties just enough to free Alaska's length and wrapped her hand around her in a firm grip. Stroking leisurely at first, Raja built up a steady pace as she placed kiss after kiss along every inch of skin she could reach. Under her touch, Alaska was reduced to a gasping mess in a matter of minutes. Every so often she'd let out a soft call of "Sutan" while the older queen gradually worked her into a frenzy. As Alaska slowly came undone in her lap, Raja reached up with her free hand to stroke the brunette's cheek and guide her gaze down back to hers.

"You look so beautiful right now..." she cajoled the younger queen. "How did I get so lucky to find you? Kind, intelligent, funny, and gorgeous as hell, even when you're wrecked. I can't believe I get to call you 'mine'..."

Alaska whined at the praise, burying her face into Raja's neck as she continued to compliment her, "Want to give you everything you could ever want...everything you deserve...You mean the world to me...I'd give it all up for you...Never want to let you go, even for a minute..."

A shower of flattery spilled from Raja's lips until finally Alaska couldn't take it anymore. She clutched at Raja's shoulders and guided them both down into the mattress as she covered Raja's mouth with her own. There was so much passion in this one kiss that even through a screen, Willam felt its effects. When Alaska pulled away to breathe it was easy to see that several tears had fallen as a result of Raja's tireless fawning over her. Without any hesitation, she reached off to side and grabbed the condom wrapper one of them must have placed there before filming.

"Now," she begged, "...please. Right now."

Nodding her head, Raja flipped them over so that she was on top and skillfully removed Alaska's panties. Willam expected her to reach for the condom next but instead her hand found its way back between her partner's legs.

"Ready?" she asked with concern in her voice.

Alaska nodded her head rapidly then quickly threw it back with a longing groan as Raja carefully pulled out something inside her. Only when it was fully removed was Willam able to tell what it had been; anal beads...of course.

Tossing them to the corner of the bed for now, Raja accepted the condom wrapper and wasted no time in stripping any further than necessary before putting it on. Still erring on the side of caution, Raja made sure to keep her pace slow and steady as she connected her hips with Alaska's. Once the younger queen gave a noise to continue, Raja was quick to set a languid speed until Alaska had grown fully comfortable having Raja inside her.

As soon as she was sure Alaska was enjoying herself once more, Raja returned to filling her ears with sweet compliments. Willam only had to look at her face on the screen to know she meant every single word she said. Part of him ached watching the pair like this...He wanted to be a part of that...He wanted it so bad it hurt...

His hand clutched around his knee as he watched the video continue to play on. Alaska was so close to losing it; 'Sutan' and 'Daddy' had become almost interchangeable for her at this point. He doubted if she had even been fully aware of what she and Raja were saying as this was occurring. It felt like the movie had gone on for hours yet it was still over all too quickly for him. The pair finished just a few minutes after starting and screen returned back to the menu options. He continued to stare into empty space as he tried to sort through all of his emotions.

Very gently so as not to startle him while he became lost in thought, Raja enclosed her hand around his and brought his attention back to her.

"Alaska's into a little bit of everything and me? I'll try anything once...You don't have to be afraid to ask us to try something," she said with pure honesty in her voice. "We aren't going to judge you or make fun of you...We just want you to feel comfortable with us."

Still processing everything, Willam nodded his head slowly. It really seemed like he could explore that side of himself with them if he wanted to...and he did...he just needs to take a chance and trust them...and himself.

Taking a deep breath, he allowed his body to finally release its pent up tension as he pushed the laptop away for the time being. Grabbing the remote, Raja turned on the TV and pulled Willam close to her. She pressed a soft kiss to his forehead knowing he still had plenty left on his mind to think about. She trusted that he was on his way to coming to terms with everything she had both told and shown since he agreed to come home with them.

While Raja flipped through the channels in search of something entertaining for both of them, Willam asked one final question he had on his mind at the moment, "Alaska-She does know you have those videos, right?"

"Mh-mm," Raja confirmed with a smirk, "It was her idea to record them in the first place. Said something about wanting me to remember what I'm missing while she's out of town."

'Typical Alaska,' he thought with his own smirk as he rolled his eyes.

Arching her eyebrow at the dirty blonde, she offered enticingly, "Want a few on your computer, too?"

Yes. Yes, he did.

*********

When Alaska returned home the next week, Willam didn't rush after either queen to finally take them to the bedroom. He wanted to...but he still hesitated. It was Alaska of all people to make the first move.

The three were watching TV in the living room, Willam and Raja on opposite ends of the couch and Alaska sprawled out between them. Her head was resting in Raja's lap as she traced mindless patterns over her exposed thighs. Her legs were extended across Willam's and every so often she felt him running his hand over her waist. As she continued to paint her fingertips along Raja's skin, very subtly, or at least as much was possible for her, she extended her path further north. It didn't seem as though Raja noticed it at first but every so often her thigh would twitch as Alaska travel just a little too close.

She felt a strong hand gently running its way though her hair as the older queen's breath began to quicken. A stolen glance towards Raja confirmed that she had figured out what she was up to and silently encouraged her with a small nod to continue. This was one of the few moment where Alaska genuinely had the upper hand and she made sure to draw it out. She teased the queen above her for several more minutes before gradually drawing the zipper down on her jean cut offs. She saw Raja's eyes dart towards Willam but her lack of reaction made Alaska realize that he had yet to notice what the other two were doing.

With a devilish smirk, she wondered how long it would take for him to look over as she slowly pulled Raja free from the confinement of her pants. The older queen just barely stifled a moan as Alaska wrapped her lips around the head. She couldn't move much in her current position without drawing Willam's attention but she made sure to play to her advantages. Her hand stroked what she was unable to reach with her mouth as her head began to bob slowly up and down.

It took longer than she thought for Willam to glance over but his hand clenching in shock informed her of the exact moment he noticed them. She could just imagine him staring wide eyed with a small blush on his cheeks and that mental imaged spurred her on further. In just a few seconds she pushed herself off of the couch and settled down on her knees in front of Raja. She spread the older queen's legs apart and resumed her work, now able to move freely and watch both of the other queens. Finding that there was no longer a point in remaining quiet, Raja whispered a stream of praises as Alaska eagerly worked her mouth along her member.

Willam sat in a stunned silence as he watched the queens continue on as though it were completely ordinary. Seeing the younger queen performing below him was quite a different experience than simply watching on a screen. He could hear every little noise that escaped from the pair, see every little detail that might have been filtered or missed by the camera. It was so much more of a turn on to have the queens right in front him that it was almost overwhelming.

Finishing with a long, drawn out lick up Raja's length, Alaska pulled away to climb into the older queen's lap. They shared a frenzied kiss for just a few moments before Alaska let out a needy whisper, "Bedroom."

Nodding her head in agreement, Raja carefully set the younger queen back on the floor and scrambled to push herself off of the couch. The pair began rushing towards the master bedroom before turning back as soon as they realized Willam wasn't following them.

"Coming?" one of them asked.

And that was all it took for Willam to sprint along after them. Once he caught up with them, they were already stripping off their clothes and leaving a trail of assorted pants, shirts and underwear scattered from the hallway to their bed. Inside the bedroom, their actions became more subdued and deliberate. It was a routine they had much practice with as Willam quickly realized. Raja seemed so sure of herself as she worked her fingers inside Alaska. The younger queen had no qualms about explicitly telling her partner what she wanted and Raja was all too happy to comply, after of course the customary teasing.

The two moved so beautifully together it was almost like art being created right before him. They were passionate and intense as their bodies enthusiastically met one another. He felt very much like an outsider as he watched them from the lone reading chair in the corner. Every so often his gaze would connect with one of theirs and the effect was instantaneous; Alaska became more vocal and showy, clearly enjoying being watched by another person. Raja became more determined, focusing both on the person beneath her and the one she hoped would soon be beneath her. She was showing Willam in her own roundabout way just how good she would be to him if given the chance. How good they both could be to him...

Time seemed to disappear as Raja prolonged both hers and Alaska's release until the younger queen couldn't take it anymore. With barely any warning, she came over her stomach, clutching at Raja so desperately that scratch marks were left down her back. Unable to hold on herself, she released into the younger queen with a shudder, thrusting only a few more times before finally pulling out.

While the two laid panting on the bed, Willam hurried off to the bathroom to find wash clothes for both of them and provide a distraction as his body calmed down. Upon his return, Alaska immediately accepted hers with a grateful smile but as Willam rounded the bed to hand one to Raja, the older queen pulled him onto the mattress with another idea in mind. Pressing a reassuring kiss the dirty blonde's lips, she offered, "Want some help with that?"

Nodding his head, Willam carefully crawled further on the bed in front of her. He faltered for a moment as she motioned for him to move into her lap before taking a heavy swallow and pushing himself forward. Seeing his hesitation, she made no other advances aside from placing her hands on his waist to keep him steady. His sight fell to the bed sheets as he took several deep breaths to convince his body to relax into the touch.

"Tell me if you want to stop," she whispered as she reached up to run a soothing hand through his mess of curls.

He gave a quick nod as he lowered his lips down to cover hers. Tentatively she kissed him back, reinforcing to herself repeatedly not to treat him as though he were Alaska. She made that mistake already; pushing him too fast. Alaska had been eager to explore this kink, as she was with most others, but Willam was different and she needed to remind herself of that. Though she knew Willam wanted to pursue this, she needs to move at _his_ pace, however long it takes for him to feel comfortable.

The pair could feel Alaska watching them keenly as their mouths worked in unison. Willam pushed his body into the older queen's, signalling that he was ready to continue. Very slowly, giving him time to change his mind, Raja traced her fingers along the elastic of his shorts before idly reaching inside. Finding no sign of wanting to stop, she gradually pushed the hem down far enough to allow her hand to move.

Willam let out a quiet sigh of relief as she leisurely stroked him. She didn't quite dare to do anything else just yet, she wanted to make sure he wasn't feeling too overwhelmed before taking the next step. His hands found their way to her shoulders and held on tightly as his eyes fell shut and a small, broken whimper escaped past his lips.

Raja kissed a lazy trail from the corner of his mouth up to the edge of his cheek before placing a final one to his temple. As her hand sped up, Willam's short breaths turned into light panting. He wanted to ask for more but found he couldn't think of the right words. The best he managed was a soft noise urging her on for something he couldn't explain.

Somehow she seemed to understand what he needed better than he did and leant close to his ear to whisper, "You're doing so well, sweetie...Trusting me like this...but you need something more, don't you?"

Feverishly, he nodded his head before burying his face into her neck in a fit of unknown frustration. He wanted to hear more; more praise, more encouragement...anything from her but something else was still missing. He didn't know what it was until he felt a slimmer, softer hand take the place of hers around his shaft.

"Alaska?" he questioned in surprise.

"Right here," she assured him as he felt her chest pressed against his back. "We'll take care of you..."

That's what he missing; Alaska.

Feeling more at peace, he allowed himself to accept everything the queens were offering; Alaska touching him, bringing him closer to the edge as her lips skimmed across the skin of his neck and shoulders, Raja holding him securely in her lap while she cooed gentle praise and compliments into his ear. He felt so safe right now, enjoying every second of what was happening around him. When he finally came, the word 'Daddy' fell from his lips without even a twinge of shame. Everything just felt so right as he rode out his orgasm.

Once he was finished, Raja turned his face up for a fervent kiss, silently expressing how proud she was of him for permitting them to explore this with him, one small step at a time. There was still room to delve deeper but for now it was a great start for him considering how reluctant he'd been before.

As the air depleted between them, Willam turned away to look at Alaska. She was cleaning off the mess from her hands but once she noticed his gaze, she stopped to give him a pleased smile. Wordlessly, he crawled over to her and captured her lips much in the same manner as Raja had done to him. She pulled him in close, making no objection as he guided her back to the mattress and took his place over top of her. His hand ran across her cheek as her own wrapped around his hips, tugging them down to meet hers.

Breaking the connection with a gasp, he stared at her lying beneath him still with a soft glow of after-sex bliss blooming across her cheeks. Something about her in this position evoked a desire very uncommon for him. Before he had a chance to think twice, he found himself blurting out, "I want-Can I-"

"Top?" Alaska supplied with a knowing smile as she cocked her head to the side.

Wide-eyed and slightly embarrassed by the outburst, he nodded his head and awaited her answer.

She dragged her fingertips along his outer thigh in a lazy fashion and asked consideringly, "Now?"

Willam faltered at the question, darting his eyes away as he tried to think of a way to explain himself. 'Now' was too soon but he had no idea when he might feel ready. Understandingly, Alaska simply stated, "Later."

With a relieved smile, Willam nodded his head and agreed, "Later."

***********

'Later' turned out to be a mere two days. That was all it took before Willam realized he was unable to deny himself any longer.

In a surprisingly forward gesture, especially considering his behavior from the last few weeks, he cornered her against the kitchen counter as they prepared lunch and wrapped his arms around her neck. Hovering so close he could practically taste the food she had sampled just a minute prior, he begged, "Tonight?"

"Tonight," she confirmed as she closed the small gap between them.

For the rest of the day he remained surprisingly calm, at least on the outside. As the hours slowly ticked by, the clenching in his stomach had grown considerably. He knew if he wanted to call it off, he could have and she'd be completely fine with it but every time he thought of doing just that, he'd take one look at her and push the notion right back into the furthest reaches of his mind.

When it came time to actually enter the bedroom and he found her waiting for him on the bed, a strange sense of peace washed over him yet a trace of anxiety still remained. Though he had always been one to brag about how often he's been taken to the mattress, topping was a bit of uncharted territory for him. Sure, he had done it before but he felt more affinity towards bottoming, despite the work he had to put in for it. But with Alaska, something made him want to try it once more. He wasn't sure if he'd want to do it again in the future but right now it was an unshakeable desire that he longed to fill...and she was willing to let him.

He fumbled around clumsily at first, nerves getting the best of him at times, but Raja walked him through it wherever he became unsure and Alaska was more than patient as he figured things out. He made a bit of a mess with the lube, accidentally pouring too much as it dripped from the bottle faster than he anticipated and taking more time than really necessary to prepare her. She certainly wasn't inexperienced nor was he all that impressive down there but the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. Yes, some of the videos he'd seen showed how she loved to straddle the line between pain and pleasure but he didn't want to do that unintentionally.

His pace was slow and uneven at first as he became used to finding the right motions and not interpreting every slight twitch as a sign of discomfort. With her encouragement, he found his rhythm and then they were off. Usually she wanted it hard and fast, rough and forceful. She wanted her partner to work her body as she took everything they could give her and then some; Raja was great at that but Willam...Willam had different tastes...at least for now. She understood he wasn't one to really express his stronger emotions verbally; always physically through little acts filled with deeper meaning. And this session was his way of showing her how much he cared for her well being.

He was sweet and gentle as he caressed her curves and placed light kisses over her pale skin. He wouldn't leave a mark on her tonight, she already had plenty from Raja, and she was just fine with that. She allowed him to work her body in his own unique way, to fulfill his emotional need as he satisfied her physical one.

The entire session lasted about the same amount of time as one of Alaska and Raja's yet time always had a way of escaping as they slipped into their own little world. When both queens had finished, they shared a deep kiss showing just how pleased they were with the night's activities. Raja too had enjoyed the show as she watched from the sidelines. She loved seeing Alaska lost in pleasure whether she was the one causing it or this case, someone else.

Willam eyed her up consideringly as she leisurely stroked herself despite the fact the other two had stopped quite some time ago. She was in no rush, simply getting her thrills from watching the younger queens before her. He motioned for her to come closer and without delay she joined him at the edge of the bed. They stared at each for what felt like ages before Willam lowered himself down towards his prize. He teased her at first, placing feather-light kisses over his thighs, always avoiding the one area.

When her hand found its way to his hair, he whispered a soft call of 'Daddy' and guided her into his open mouth. She forced back a heavy swallow, not having expected to hear that from him again so soon. Her eyes grew hooded as she tested the waters by asking, "Are you going to be a good girl?"

Nodding as best as he could, he let out a soft hum around her shaft in additional confirmation. The fingers in his hair tightened at the feeling but he only saw that as encouragement to continue. He took his time in enjoying her, much as he done with Alaska earlier. He loved the feel of her weight in his mouth, watching her slowly coming apart under his ministrations, and especially loved hearing the steady flow of flattery falling from the queen's lips. He was such a sucker for her praise; each little compliment sending a jolt of warmth to his heart knowing she meant every single one. If he weren't so tired, he'd probably ask her to fuck him right now. But that was something easily saved for tomorrow night, he was sure of that. Tonight he focused on this one task knowing that later, he'd more than make up for it to her.

As Raja crept closer and closer to her impending release, she let out a quick warning. Pulling away, he allowed her to finish on his chest, disregarding the mess that resulted as she crowded him back to the mattress. When she was finally through claiming his lips, she rolled herself over to settle in the empty space between the two queens. She made a grabbing motion for Alaska to come closer as Willam turned onto his side, propping his head up with his cheek resting in his hand. While Alaska curled her way into the older queen's side with a thoroughly satisfied smile on her lips, Willam took the opportunity to ask Raja a lighthearted but very calculated question, "So I've got a kink and Alaska's got several...but what about you? What off-the-wall, way-out-in-left-field thing are you into?"

Raja gave a moment's thought to seriously consider the question, before shrugging her shoulders and replying, "Don't really have one, I guess. I mean, I'm always up to try something new but other than that, nothing's ever really stuck out to me."

"Really? Nothing?" he asked, unable to believe that out of all three, she was the most vanilla.

Thinking to herself for another few seconds, Raja did manage to find one tiny, weak idea to offer, "Maybe...just taking care of you two?"

Affectionately rolling his eyes at the response, he climbed into her lap with a small smile and muttered a fond, "Fucking sappy."

"That's what I've told her," Alaska mumbled under her breath as the queens beside her shared a quick kiss.

Turning his head towards the brunette, Willam took note of her amused expression and laughed out, "What?"

"Nothing," she drawled out lazily as her eyes roamed over their bodies pressed into one another. "It's just cute...Mind if I record this next time though?"

Leaning forward, he captured her lips for a brief kiss and asked with absolute sincerity, "My camera or yours?"


End file.
